My Light is Gone
by WindyCanyon
Summary: "Soul, I can't let you get hurt again," she flung me away. "MAKA!" We thought it was just another boring mission. Only it wasn't...
1. Maka's Demise

We thought it was just going to be another boring mission. Same goal, same easy kill.

Only it wasn't.

The day started out like it always does, with new cities and new places. Today the job was in El Paso, Texas. There wasn't anything special about the city, but the inhabitants looked like they love it there. We spotted the kishan about a mile from the city.

His name is John Doe. There was only mutilated flesh where a face should have been. No skin remained, no eyes, just exposed muscle. What ever had been there before was now unrecognizable.

"Your soul has become a kishan egg, we will be taking it," Maka gave it the run down on its 'rights'.

"Can I just start eating?" Maybe if I wasn't so impatient it would be different.

"Fine, I'll make it quick."

It charged at us, all of them do this, in hope of winning. Blood has an unusual effect on me, like a high. Maybe that's why I have sharp teeth, my weird lust for blood. I have always liked the way it felt to slice a target, I don't know if it's the blood or maybe the thrill, I just always have.

Maka made her move to slice him and take his soul, but there was no target. The kishan was faster than we thought. Maka spun around, searching and unfortunately finding.

"Hello, children," a woman called to us, "Are you trying to hurt my pet?" A tall, boney lady stepped from the shadows. She was dressed in a puffy blue gown with hat shaped like a lightning bolt.

"We're here for its soul, please step aside."

"Oh no, I can't let you do that," the woman's voice was sweet. Too sweet, it made me want to barf.

"Why not, it is out of you hands."

"Oh, but it is always in my hands," the woman smirked, "Soul Protect."

It was like static filled the air; the vibrations entered me and reaped havoc on my insides. I felt blood burst from my nose and mouth and leak from my blade.

"Soul!"

"I'm fine; I think the vibrations are coming from that witch."

"What should we do," she asked me. I know she does not want me to get hurt, but as a weapon, it is me duty to die and live for my meister.

"Take out the witch, quickly!"

"Okay, let's do this."

There was nothing around for cover. There was just some brown clumps of grass. Dust whirled around us as we assessed the situation. Even Maka would have a hard time figuring this out, if it was even possible.

"What do you think about soul resonance?" Her worried gaze said we had to do this in one shot.

"Let's do it."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled in unison. "WITCH HUNTER!"

"Oh, you're young to have master that move," the witch smirked, "I'll just have to make you suffer more."

The air around her started to turn gray and static like. It flew at us, Maka blocked with me, but again I was filled with the same vibrations as before. But instead of it hurting me from the inside, it placed small cuts all over my body. The blood leaked out and stained Maka's gloves in red.

Maka watched as the witch recharged her static bombs. She thought about escape routes, but there were none. They were cornered in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to hide. She only had one choice and that was to…

"Soul, I can't let you get hurt again," her beautiful green eyes fill with tears a split second before she threw me away.

"Maka," I yelled as I flew through the air and landed several meters away.

Helpless to intervene, I watched as my meister was sliced across her chest. Blood drained so fast not even Stein, if he had been there, would have been able to stop the bleeding. The life slowly left her eyes, my light was gone and I was alone. This is my regret, my pain and my story.

Like I said, we thought it was going to be easy.

Only it wasn't…

* * *

><p><strong>I up dated the chapter and made it better. I think it's better. What do you think? Please reveiw. :3<strong>


	2. Soul's End

Blood splatters. The ground is soaked. I'm covered in it. It's in my hair, it's on my hands, it is every where, but where it is supposed to be. She lies far away. I'm running to get to her. I'm too late. Lifeless eyes stare blankly into mine.

These are the images that replay in my mind.

Everything, everyone reminds me of her. On the day of her funeral, I didn't cry, I didn't talk or say a speech. All I did was watch; I watched people cry and sob. I carried the casket and watch as my partner was buried. Part of my wanted to dig her back up and shake her to life, but I knew that wouldn't work.

When I made it back to the apartment we'd share, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke, something snapped and I blacked out. When I finally became aware again, the room was chaos, our small living room looked like an animal had torn it up, but it was me, I was the animal. _That's right, let go. Set your self free._ What's with this voice, it is annoying. _The girl is gone. No need to prolong your suffering, end it here._ Looks like the madness is coming back, but it does have a point. There is no life without her. _That's right; you won't have to deal with what could have been._ What is it talking about? This is getting really annoying. I need to clear my head.

People gave me looks of sympathy, and when I passed by some groups, they stopped talking and stared. Some even looked at me like I was a bomb, touch the wrong wire and I would explode. This was stupid, how did I deal with it before. Oh, that's right, I always had my meister. I needed to get away from here, from the people who remind me of her.

I took a trip to a beach, somewhere. I'm not sure where, but it must be in Mexico since I met up with Black Star and Tsubaki. They saw me first and Black Star made his big entrance on my table at the little cafe where I sat.

"Hey, Soul!" They both seemed very happy, but they had been gone for three months and hadn't heard the bad news, yet.

"So, where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked with the sweet smile and voice she always had. I didn't say anything, but my face must have shown something, because she gave me a confused look.

"Maka…" Fear crowded at the back of her eyes. "Maka is dead."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but soon her eyes filled with tears. And Black Star, who of course wasn't listening to a word that anyone had said asked, "What's the matter, Tsubaki, my greatness too much for you?" Obviously the wrong question to ask at that moment, because next thing you know Black Star got himself a face full of hand.

"Shut up, if you would listen to anyone but yourself, you would know MAKA IS DEAD!" This stopped Black Star in his tracks. I hadn't heard Tsubaki raise her voice, but once and it was enough to put me in my place. She then collapsed on the floor and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Is it true, Soul?"

"Would I lie?"

"No, not about this." I got up to leave, but he stopped me. "Take care of yourself and let the dead rest."

Maybe the water would help clear my head. She always thought the waves were calming. I headed towards the sand, leaving Black Star to calm down Tsubaki, but veered left when I saw the cliff. The view was amazing, something she would have loved. _Go ahead, jump and join her. _Not this again. _Start where you left off with her. _Where were she and I going? What could have been?_ I'll show you…_ Images flashed threw my mind. Hands holding, a first kiss, a wedding, and a baby. What is this? _This is the life you could have had with Maka Albarn. _It hurts, like my heart is being ripped out. It looks so happy. Why did she die?

"Maka!"

That was my last word as I threw myself off the cliff. I didn't feel the splash when I hit, because by then my soul was already gone. Only darkness greeted me when it was over and that voice. _Suicides don't get to go to heaven. Better luck next time, kid. _Those last words killed me deep inside. Never again would I see my wonderful Maka.


End file.
